


Reencontrando el sabor del hogar

by SrtaStilinski



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rusia es como una madre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencontrando el sabor del hogar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pareja me tiene loca y amo la idea de que nuestro super heroe provoque tanta dulzura en la vida de Natasha. Espero que les guste y pueden dejarme sus kudos

Rusia es como una madre, a veces la odia y otras veces la ama, no soporta teniéndola lejos y se muere si está muy cerca. Rusia, con sus temperaturas bajo cero y sus teatros, está en su sangre, en la que le corre caliente por las venas y la que muchas veces le tiño las manos. Ella misma es como el invierno en Moscú, gélido y despiadado; su piel demasiado pálida es la nieve que cubre el suelo, los cuerpos, todo;sus labios sonrosados besan con la calidez del sol matutino; sus dedos helados hacen pensar en viento del bosque; cuando le acaricia a su amante se siente caminando por San Petersburgo, o tomando un café frente a la plaza roja.

La Viuda negra puede matarte silenciosamente y sin hacerte sentir un ápice de dolor, es sigilosa como el invierno de su tierra; tierra y no patria, porque patria hace años que ya no tiene. Puede ser cruel también, puede hacerte sentir sufrir hasta que ruegues piedad, sabe como helarte la sangre con una mirada, es capaz de torturarte y dilatar el momento de tu muerte, extender los minutos dolorosamente, crear eternidades a partir de unos cuantos segundos.

Natasha Alianovna Romanova es un vivo reflejo de Rusia en sus peores tiempos, es todo fuego y hielo, es blanco cegador y rojo brillante, es recuerdos de llantos y gritos y muertes inocentes que se lloran por la noche. Rusia es su cuna, pero no su casa; dejo de ser su casa en el mismo momento en que acabó de vengar su honor, cuando le devolvió el renombre que merecía se desligó de ese suelo cruel. Porque es cierto que le dio todo lo que es ahora, pero también le quitó todo lo que era y lo que podría haber sido. Rusia la mató, la obligó a matar a un pueblo que también era el suyo; le robó a su familia, sus recuerdos, su humanidad y luego la revivió, puso en su cuerpo y en su mente a una persona que no era y que odia ser.

Natasha aborrece esa tierra, pero la extraña, porque a pesar de todo es la tierra que la parió y la lleva en las entrañas, en la piel,en las venas. Así que no se siete culpable las noches que deja que la música inunde su departamento, e intenta algunos tímidos pasos de ballet sobre el tibio piso de madera,un par de veces al año se permite caminar por lo que alguna vez fue Stanlingrado, aspira el aire gélido y abre la boca para que los copos de nieve se derritan en su lengua. Cuando la añoranza es incontrolable se bebe uno, dos, tres, siete vodkas y se fuerza a recordar las facciones de Alexei, su tacto, su sabor, la forma en que susurraba su nombre, lento y suavecito como una caricia. 

Pero eso es su pasado, ahora tiene un nuevo sitio al que llamar su hogar, y no es siquiera un sitio. Desde hace tiempo Steve es su casa, su refugio y su patria, el hombre se convirtió en esa paz que necesita con desesperación. Sobre él puede dormir, sobre su pecho caliente, de sus labios se alimenta y sus brazos la protegen. Él es ahora ese pedazito de mundo al cual pertenecer


End file.
